


Random selection of Stargate wallpapers.

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixed selection of wallpapers at various stages while I've been learning how to use Photoshop. Majority are made as Birthday gifts. I have gen, slash and femslash all thrown in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random selection of Stargate wallpapers.

All Fired up

3 Jacks

 For Anne's Birthday

Beth secret Santa 2013

Birthday teasing 2011

Bronze and Potty

Daniel for AnnO's Birthday

Daniel Moments made for Liliana 2014

Dark - Made for Halloween 2014

For Chuckles

For Jen's Birthday 2013

For LD

Halloween 2014

Happy Hanukkah made for Nancy

I need you

Jack and Daniel hats

Jack and Janet

Jack and Sam at the cabin

Jack and Teal'c

Janet and Sam

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
